


Fear

by StevieJ10



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevieJ10/pseuds/StevieJ10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knock on the door, it's so simple.  How can it make you feel so many things when it's almost nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

A knock on the door, something so simple, yet it caused Sansa to feel countless waves of fear. Each unlike the next and none for the same reason.

The first is always fear for her life. She has been a hostage in King’s Landing her whole life, and while no harm has ever come to her, she has spent most of her time here waiting to arrested and executed. She has never met her brothers, her life might not mean enough to them to keep from rebelling against King Rhaegar. If the whispers Lord Varys brings to her are true Catelyn Stark has a lust for revenge. The sons she raised might find her a worthy sacrifice for the attempt to kill the king who killed their father. 

While Sansa and Rhaegar got along well, he would have to kill her if they did. It would be the only way to keep anyone else from rebelling. They can’t have a divided realm again. Sansa can only hope she would face her death with grace and composure, but she really didn’t want to die. Not now, not when she had finally found love. .

The second was fear for her safety. Sansa knew she was beautiful. Her auburn hair was uncommon in King’s Landing, it often caught men’s attention. Her blue eyes and high cheekbones helped keep them on her. Her kindness was mistaken for flirting and some infatuations had become obsessions. It hadn’t happened often but twice was more than enough for Sansa.

The first man had been dissuaded by a few stern words from the king. The second had been more persistent. Petyr Baelish was a wealthy brothel owner who thought that his money would outweigh his lack of title. When he was told under no circumstances was he to go near Sansa, he used a drunken knight named Sir Dontos. He sent her letters (that she never wrote back to) and lavish presents (that she always returned). 

One night he broke into the Red Keep, drugged Sansa and tried to kidnap her. If her love had not thrown a shoe on his horse during his afternoon ride and hadn’t been late returning, Sansa knows Baelish would have been successful. The prince saw her hair hanging out the wagon and stopped Petyr. When Petyr resisted, he killed him and brought Sansa safely back to her rooms.

Looking back now she might have fallen in love with him that night. If not, then the next day when she thanked him, comparing him to the great men of songs and stories, and her merely blushed, stammered out that it was nothing, he was just doing the right thing. He installed new guards for her rooms the next day.

Her third fear is the fear that someone else has disappeared. First it was the king’s sister Daenerys. No one in Westeros has seen her in years. There are some rumors that she ran away to Essos, married a Dothraki, and hatched dragons. With Dany gone, there was no one to control Viserys, Rhaegar couldn’t calm him the way she had. He set his sights on Sansa. At first it had been nice to be courted, but his verbal abuse became too much. He was constantly telling her that as the daughter of a traitor she was lucky that anyone would want her. Before he could ask his brother to marry her he had gone crazy and killed three other wards, Tywin Lannister’s grandchildren, Joffrey in combat, Tommen and Myrcella in their beds. In order to keep the people of the Westernlands happy, he exiled Viserys.

The next to go was Sansa’s younger sister Arya. The king announced she was to marry Ned Dayne, a friend of the Martells. The next day she ran away with a blacksmith (who looked so much like Renly he has to be a Baratheon bastard.) 

Sansa ran to the godswood when she found out. Arya may not have been as gentle or ladylike as she would have liked, but she was the only member of her family Sansa had ever met. The same blood ran through their veins, the blood of the North. She cried for what felt like hours, possibly days, until she heard a cough behind her. 

Her handsome prince stood behind her tears flowing freely from his gray eyes as well. Eyes that until this moment she had never noticed were so much like Arya’s. He pulled her in for a hug, needing comfort as much as she did. Sansa looked up at the same time he looked down and their mouths met. It was wet, salty, a little awkward, and nothing like what she imagined, but she still looks back on with a smile.

Her fears are all unfounded, as Jon quietly enters her room. Any lingering tinges are erased when Jon smiles at her. She takes his hand and leads him to bed. Later when she is sprawled across his chest, she thinks that as long as she has Jon there is nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I saw at ASOIAF kink meme.


End file.
